My Daddy's A Wraith
by Todd's Pet
Summary: SGA team find a new planet where Wraith live with human women - a love conquers all story


**My Daddy's A Wraith**

The SGA team come through the gate to a new, out-lying and uncharted planet.

They immediately come upon a Wraith with a small, very pale blonde haired, human female child. Startled, the Wraith picks up the child and runs.

The SGA team give chase and, out flanking him, quickly surround the Wraith and aim their weapons at him.

He's wearing Wraith leather pants and boots, but they're clearly worn and shabby and worn with a long, fabric shirt. The Wraith is clearly terrified and is holding the child protectively, trying to shield her.

The child turns in the Wraith's arms and, looking straight at Sheppard with her tearful, liquid gold eyes, she says:

"Please, don't shoot my daddy…"

**-oOo-**

Ronon can't help curling his lip in disgust as he walks through the village. Wraith men and human women are walking and working side by side in the street and workshops and children scamper everywhere, laughing and squealing cheerfully.

He sees every possible blend imaginable of Wraith and human in the faces of the children – and they're happy.

It confuses him.

Sheppard whistles through his teeth. "Heck, there's something you don't expect to see too often."

He's as confused as Ronon, but his confusion is tainted with curiosity rather than disgust.

Teyla smiles to and acknowledges every woman she passes, but watches the Wraith carefully, still instinctively suspicious, especially as she can see that they still have their feeding hands.

Rodney fires a barrage of non-stop questions as he casually walks alongside the Wraith, who is still carrying his small daughter as he leads them into the heart of his village.

Even as he does so, the Wraith is not certain that he should.

He had heard of these people from Atlantis before their hive crashed. He doesn't know if he can trust them not to destroy the new way of life that his brothers and their partners have found here.

**-oOo-**

This Wraith Sheppard can relate to; he's obviously the leader. In many ways he reminds Sheppard of Todd in the arrogant way he holds his head while still being open to listening to others.

"My apologies for the meagre hospitality," the Wraith says to Sheppard and his team. "We don't have much, but what we have we're happy to share."

Ronon and Teyla exchange bewildered glances.

"Not words you're used to hearing from a Wraith, no doubt," the Wraith smiles wryly, making him look even more like Todd. "Please, sit, make yourselves at home. You are in no danger here, I assure you."

Sheppard sits down at the table and nods to the others to do so. As soon as he's seated McKay scans the table and reaches for a piece of fruit. "What's this?" he asks the Wraith.

"My partner tells me it is similar to an apple," the Wraith replies.

"Oh, good, so not citrus, then," Rodney says as he takes a huge bite. "Hmmm, hmm, delicious!"

"Your _partner?_" Teyla asks curiously.

"You might call her my wife, I suppose. She is the mother of my children." The Wraith tilts his head to indicate a gentle looking human woman who has just walked into the room.

"Just exactly how many _happy families_ do you guys have here?" Sheppard asks sarcastically.

"It's a long story, I'm afraid," the Wraith says in answer.

"I'm all ears," says Sheppard.

**-oOo-**

Outside, in the village street, Ronon stands on guard. The Wraith eye him warily as he glowers at them. They know he's itching to start firing on them and some of them are not too sure why he doesn't do just that.

Those with children shield them as they pass, as if Ronon is something they do not want their little ones to see.

Ronon glares at Wraith and human alike.

"This is just freaking me out!" he mutters to himself.

**-oOo-**

"About six years ago our hive was transporting a few thousand female worshippers to another part of the galaxy…"

"A few _thousand_? Teyla interrupts. "But there are no more than a handful of you here."

"Like I said, it's a long story…"

"My apologies," says Teyla, "Please, continue."

"There were around fifty of my brothers and a little fewer than a hundred soldiers. We were crossing an uncharted part of the galaxy and were bombarded by an unexpected shower of asteroids. Our hive crash-landed on this planet. Its ruins lie about two miles from here."

"So what happened to all the others, then?" Rodney asks between mouthfuls of apple.

"We have no power to dial the gate, so immediately after the crash we carried on as usual, trying to repair our ship and get signals out to other hives…"

"Obviously you weren't successful…" Sheppard interrupted.

"Obviously," the Wraith agrees.

"So how come there are _any_ of you left? I would've expected you to feed on all the women and then start on each other."

"That's entirely what I would expect you to expect, Colonel Sheppard," the Wraith replies sharply.

"Perhaps we should let him tell their story, John," Teyla suggests.

"So, what happened next?" Sheppard asks.

"After living and working together in isolation and in such close proximity over many months, some of us began to realise that we were falling in love with our worshippers…" the Wraith continues.

"As you do," Sheppard cut in scathingly.

"What?" the Wraith scowls at Sheppard, narrowing his yellow cat's eyes. "You think Wraith incapable of love?"

"Well, _Wraith_ and _love_ are not two words you tend to see in the same sentence very often," Sheppard scorns.

"Some of us would have to disagree with you there, Colonel," the female human says quietly as she rests her hands gently on her Wraith husband's shoulders.

"OK, looks like this is an even longer story than I thought," Sheppard says, getting to his feet. "Rodney, contact base and let them know what's happening here. It might be an idea to get some of our medical and science people down here, too."

"But, but," Rodney says through more mouthfuls of apple. "Oh, all right." Rodney stuffs two more apples into his pockets as he gets up and leaves the room.

**-oOo-**

Rodney meets up with Ronon outside and they radio Atlantis for medical and science back up.

"Have you seen these Wraith?" Ronon says to Rodney.

"Well, yeah! I could hardly not have seen them, they're all over the place," Rodney pokes fun at Ronon, but cowers when Ronon scowls at him.

"I mean have you seen their _hands_? They still need to feed, so what the hell is going on in this village?"

"Well, I don't know, Ronon, because our great leader sent me out here just when Elder Wraith in there was getting to the best bit!"

**-oOo-**

"You are right up to a point," the Wraith concedes to Sheppard. "In the beginning most of my… _less enlightened_ brothers began to feed on the worshippers. But as their numbers rapidly dwindled some of us realised that if we were never to escape this planet, yet allowed all of the worshippers to die, we would be lost. As good as dead anyway."

The Wraith lifts his hand and places it on his own shoulder, over his wife's hand.

"Besides, those of us who had developed feelings felt threatened and became protective."

"Sweet," Sheppard quips.

"Major fighting broke out among us. All of the soldiers were killed and my brothers decimated their own numbers. After a year or two there were only a dozen or so of us left."

"How did those of you who were left manage to survive without feeding on your worshippers?" Teyla asks.

"The months and years were hard as we fought our natural instincts to feed. We grew very weak…"

"You did all that for them?" Sheppard asks incredulously, nodding to the woman still standing behind the Wraith.

The Wraith just looks up at his wife and smiles. She smiles back at him as she strokes his hair, then turns to sit in the chair next to him. They openly hold hands on the table in front of them as they sit.

"I admit there was the odd…," he grimaces, "_accident_. But they grew fewer and farther between over time, especially as more and more of our women became pregnant."

"I ask you again," says Teyla, "How do you manage to survive without feeding?"

"We _do_ feed. But we feed on animals. We learned that we could exist that way – though only barely. But it's amazing how much will power even a Wraith can muster… when he becomes a father."

Sheppard and Teyla exchange raised eyebrows across the table.

**-oOo-**

Rodney and Dr Keller are working together at a makeshift work bench set up in the square in the village.

"It's a bit creepy being around all these Wraith," says Dr Keller, "Especially ones who still need to feed."

"I know," admits Rodney. "They might've gone for years without feeding on their human partners, but _we_ don't mean anything to them. What if they decide we're the local takeaway delivery?"

"I hardly think they'll try to feed on us, Rodney," Dr Keller laughs. "They have displayed remarkable self-discipline for many years. Another few days isn't going to hurt."

"It isn't?" Rodney asks, clearly not convinced.

**-oOo-**

Dr Keller sits at the head of the Atlantis conference table speaking to the assembled team, plus Woolsey.

"Well, there's no doubt that they're all very weak. Their… _diet_ of animal life force is a bit like us trying to live for years on nothing but junk food."

"What's wrong with junk food?" Rodney pipes up.

"Well, it is _possible_ to live on junk food. And clearly it's not impossible for Wraith either, because this lot have done it." Dr Keller remarks. "However, as I said, it's left them very weak and they've lost their regenerative powers. Some of them still have some telepathic ability, but it's greatly diminished and, in most cases, restricted to their own partner and children."

"That's a bummer," quips Sheppard.

"Well, talking to them, it seems like they're resigned to it as being an acceptable pay-off," Dr Keller offers.

"Since when did you get all chummy and chatty with Wraith?" Rodney demands with a pout.

"What's the matter, Rodney? Jealous?" Sheppard goads. Rodney falls just short of sticking his tongue out at Sheppard.

"Well, at least they manage to live together without _bickering!_" Dr Keller chastises.

"Yeah," grunts Ronon, "The ones that are left because they killed all the others. Right. Peaceful."

"I think that we should give them the benefit of the doubt," Teyla speaks up, surprising herself at the level of her sympathy for this colony of Wraith. "And if there is a way that we can help them to continue in this way long term, I think that we should do so," she says, directing this last comment to Dr Keller

"I'm already working on it," Dr Keller agrees. "But as we know from what happened to Todd, our retrovirus still needs a lot of work." Dr Keller looks despondent as she goes on, "There's not much point in removing their need to feed so that they can stay with their women, only to have them all die within a few days."

"Well, no. That wouldn't be a happy ending, now, would it?" Sheppard comments. "So, what now?"

"Well…" Dr Keller is hesitant.

"Go on," Woolsey encourages her.

"Well, obviously I took bloods and stuff and the results are… interesting."

"Interesting? Interesting how?" Rodney's curiosity is piqued.

"It looks like, in the process of feeding on animals, the Wraith enzyme has… mutated? It's changed anyway, and I think it could be the key."

"To what lock?" Woolsey asks.

"It might be the key to perfecting the retrovirus," Dr Keller says as she realises all eyes are on her. "I think we can remove the Wraith's need to feed without killing them or even making them sick."

**-oOo-**

The SGA team, plus Dr Keller, are once again sitting at the table in the Elder Wraith's home, with the Wraith and his wife.

"The older ones among us are willing to be the first to test this new drug," the Wraith tells Sheppard.

"Are you sure?" Dr Keller asks.

"You are not confident of your own skills?" the Wraith turns his penetrating yellow eyes to Dr Keller and she blushes.

"I didn't say that," she defends herself. "But it hasn't been tested and we're trying to rush this through for you and there's just no way I can know exactly how you might react to it."

"I know," the Wraith states simply. "Your Dr McKay has explained to me what has already resulted from this drug. But you have adapted it, have you not?"

"Yes, but I haven't the means to test it thoroughly. You would be guinea pigs, so to speak."

"What is the worst that can happen?" the Wraith asks.

Dr Keller looks down at her hands folded in front of her on the Wraith's table. "You could die," she tells him plainly.

"If we do nothing we will die eventually anyway," he says, looking at his wife. She smiles sadly and, taking a long shuddering deep breath, covers his hand with her own and says quietly, "Very well then."

**-oOo-**

Rodney, Dr Keller and a few medical staff are again at a makeshift workbench in the square of the village. They are busy administering injections to a small queue of Wraith.

One or two other Wraith are walking away, smiling and with their arms across the shoulders of their women.

"I can't believe they're all just queuing up for this," Rodney says.

Teyla is watching the scene, turns to Rodney and says, "It is an immense relief for them."

"What?" Rodney is distracted watching Dr Keller chatting and laughing with a Wraith.

"Think about it, Rodney!" Teyla says. "How would you feel if, for many years, you must remain in a state of virtual starvation in order not to harm those you love? If you then find another way to feed, would you not take it?"

"Sure," says Ronon, "Especially if it means you don't have to _kill_ any more of your _brothers_," he sneers.

Teyla glowers at him and he looks down at his feet and kicks a stone.

**-oOo-**

"So, we're in agreement that we should leave them alone," Sheppard says, looking from Woolsey to Dr Keller and all of his team as all eyes are on him from across the table in the conference room in Atlantis.

"It would seem the most humane thing to do," Teyla suggests.

"_Humane_!" Ronon snorts.

"Like it or not, a large proportion of the population of that planet _are_ human, Ronon!" Teyla reminds him.

"Not to mention an increasing number of little half-Wraith-half-human babies," Rodney adds.

"Yeah and the rest are pure Wraith," Ronon sulks.

"Not for long," Teyla points out.

Ronon just looks vacantly at her.

"What she means," Rodney launches in with his explanation, "Is that although this generation of children are half Wraith, the next generation will be only quarter Wraith, and the next generation eighth Wraith and so on, diluting with each generation."

"It could just as easily go in the other direction, Rodney," Dr Keller points out. "In fact each successive generation is bound to have throw-backs in both directions – some children will be born with more human and some with more Wraith characteristics."

"So, at some point one of them might be born a feeder, then?" Ronon asks.

"No, that won't happen," Dr Keller reassures. "We're talking about long-term, _natural_ genetics here. The need to feed will eventually be bred out of them completely. In the meantime," she goes on, "what we gave these Wraith to remove their need to feed is a man-made drug. As long as they keep taking it, they'll stay that way."

"Who says they will?" Ronon counters, his natural suspicion of all things Wraith still not allayed.

"I think if their children have been motivation enough for them to control the need to feed through will-power alone for all these years," says Teyla, "Then it will be a very simple thing indeed for them to continue to take this drug."

"OK," says Sheppard, "So we're agreed, are we?" He looks at Woolsey, just waiting for the man to pull out some red tape and try to wrap this thing up in unnecessary complications.

To Sheppard's surprise, Woolsey simply says, "Agreed."

"Em… one teeny, tiny thing…" says Sheppard as Woolsey gets up to leave the table. "My IOA report…"

Woolsey turns to face Sheppard. "What report?"

"The report you keep hounding me for every time we do one of these planetary mapping jaunts," Sheppard rolls his eyes. "I actually got it to you on time this time!"

"What planet?" Woolsey says smiling as he starts to leave the room again. "You were all on leave last week. Playing those paint ball games, weren't you?"

Light dawns in Sheppard's face. "Oh, yeah, I remember now," he winks at Ronon.

Ronon looks like he's chewing on gristle for a moment, a nerve twitching in his jaw, then he winks back at Sheppard.

"Yeah right. Paintball games," he says, slapping Sheppard's back as they all leave the conference room.

**-oOo-**

Back at the workbench in the village square, it's beginning to get dark and Rodney, Dr Keller and her staff are clearing away their equipment. Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon join them.

"So, how'd it go?" Sheppard asks her.

"I'd say it was a complete success," Dr Keller smiles. "We've tested them in batches and the first lot are still healthy. In fact they're even starting to get some of their strength back."

"Oh, and that's a good thing…" Ronon grumbles.

"Well, you know, they _do_ have kids to look after and all…" Sheppard says to Ronon and they both roll their eyes.

A door to one of the houses opens and warm, yellow light floods out into the square. The team all turn in its direction.

The Elder Wraith and his wife walk towards them, followed by two small children. The children rush past their parents to stand in front of the team.

They look up at Dr Keller, their golden eyes glint in the light from the house and their pale hair and skin seem to glow in the moonlight.

One of them takes Dr Keller's hand and says, "Mommy says you made all our daddies better. We're having a party to celebrate and Daddy says we can invite you to come, too… if you want."

They wait eagerly for an answer for mere seconds before they impatiently add, "Please come to our party. Pleeeease."

Dr Keller looks around to Sheppard, who shrugs his shoulders and says, "Heck, I love a good party!"

**-oOo-**

It's deep night outside but through the windows and doors of several homes light is spilling out along with the sound of laughter and partying.

Suddenly Ronon comes crashing out of one of the doors, arms locked with one of the Wraith and they tumble to the ground and wrestle for a few moments.

They fall apart and roll onto their backs in the dirt - then they both start to laugh.

The Wraith hauls himself to his feet and, staggering a little, puts out his hand to help Ronon to his feet.

Ronon makes to take his hand but feigns a horrified recoil. Then he points at the Wraith, laughing and saying, "Ah, you nearly got me there, Wraith!"

Then he slaps his hand into the Wraith's hand and allows the Wraith to pull him to his feet. They both stand, very unsteadily, each supporting the other and both obviously very drunk.

"You are right!" laughs the Wraith, "I have not yet regained enough strength to win a bout of arm wrestling. At least, not with the likes of you!"

Ronon slaps the Wraith on the back, causing the Wraith to stagger forward under the force. "Ha! Even firing on all cylinders there's not a Wraith alive can beat me! Now, how about another one of those home brews of yours?"

Ronon and the Wraith walk back into the house, repeatedly slapping each other on the back, each trying to outdo the other in how hard they can do so.

**-oOo-**

The Elder Wraith stands at the gate face to face with Sheppard.

"I am grateful to you, Colonel Sheppard."

"No problem," Sheppard smiles. "Em… what do I call you?"

"Our wives have given us human names, for their own convenience. However we would prefer them to remain… private." The Wraith shrugs. "It's a Wraith thing…"

"Fair enough," Sheppard concedes. "Hopefully we won't be seeing much of you anyway. That is, if we can keep the location of this planet secret."

"I am confident that you will do your best," the Wraith says.

He holds his hand out to Sheppard, who looks down at the scar-free palm for a second.

Sheppard glances across at Ronon, who is looking casual and relaxed and standing almost shoulder-to-shoulder with the Wraith he'd been arm wrestling with the night before.

Ronon meets Sheppard's eyes, tries to suppress a smile and looks down at his own feet as he fails miserably and a broad grin spreads across his face.

Sheppard looks back into the Wraith's open face. He takes the Wraith's hand and shakes it and they smile at each other in genuine friendship.

**THE END**


End file.
